


Rookie

by Anonymous



Series: a/b/o pwp verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Background pre-Auston Matthews/Mitch Marner, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sid and Geno give Auston Matthews some off-the-ice lessons.





	Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see myself out.

Auston gritted his teeth, jaw tense with the strain of concentration.

“Good,” Geno coached him. “Just slide forward a little more.”

Auston let out a sharp breath through his nose, and slid forward the last few inches into Sid’s slick, wet heat. Sid let out a sharp noise as Auston bottomed out. He felt so fucking full. Auston may be young, but he was big. Not as big as Geno, of course, but he definitely had nothing to be ashamed of.

“How you doing, Sid?” Geno crooned, running one hand down Sid’s flank soothingly.

Sid wriggled, testing the feeling, and lost his breath at the feeling of being so full.  

He was on his back, legs spread and bent back towards his chin and Auston nestled between them. Geno was sitting on the bed next to them, one hand on Sid’s upraised calf and the other on the back of Auston’s neck. He met Sid’s gaze with a proud look. Auston was sweating, and shaking just the tiniest amount.

“’m fine,” Sid managed. “How about you, Matts? You doing okay, bud?”

“Do omegas always feel like this?” Auston choked out.

Geno laughed a little. “Feels nice, _da?_ Good you get practice now. Then you can be good for own omega later. Sid special, though. Always so warm and tight.”

Sid couldn’t help but tighten up at the praise, a shiver of pleasure running through him. Auston gasped and choked out a curse, head hanging down as he held onto his stamina with white-knuckled tenacity.

“You’re doing good, buddy,” Sid said, feeling weirdly proud of someone who was balls-deep in him. “You ready to move?”

Geno made an approving noise. “Shouldn’t keep Sid waiting. He needs a lot of cock, you know?”

“Geno!” Sid protested, and turned his head away, bright red. Geno chuckled, and leaned down to kiss his neck.

“Is okay, baby, I like. Even when not in heat, need to be stuffed full with lots of knots, is okay. Matthews give you his knot now, then I finish after. Sound good? You get what you need, I promise.”

Sid made a little whining sound in protest, face still turned away. “I’m not a slut, you know.”

“Of course not, baby,” Geno said soothingly, kissing up his neck to his jawline. “Just need knots all the time. Is hard to be empty, I know. Nothing wrong with that, just need to be stuffed full as much as you can.”

“Holy fuck,” Auston muttered to himself, and Sid startled. Despite being full of his cock, he almost forgot about him.

“Okay, Matthews,” Geno told him. “Start slow, okay?”

Auston slowly pulled back, until just the full head of his cock remained inside Sidney. Sid could feel the pressure on his rim.

“Okay,” Geno rumbled. “Push in. Slow.”

Shaking minutely, Auston obeyed. Sid tilted his head back in pleasure, mouth gaping and toes curling, as the stroke lit up his insides.

“Good. Again,” Geno said.

Auston did it again.

Slowly, the three of them worked into a rhythm: Geno giving instructions, Auston pushing in and out as directed, and Sidney getting fucked, pushing back in rhythm and hands white-knuckled where they were holding his thighs in place.

Sid couldn’t control the moans that he let out with each thrust. Geno knew his body like he knew the puck on his stick, and he directed Auston into exactly the right moves to make Sid feel like he was losing his mind.

“Ah! Yes, yes!” Sid gasped out, despite his efforts to keep silent.

“Jesus Christ,” Auston said, sweating harder and looking a little wild-eyed. He was holding up like a champ, though, going as fast or as slow as Geno directed, and thrusting at the perfect angle.

“That’s—that’s it, Matts,” Sidney told him. “You’re doing really good for your first time.”

Geno made an agreeing noise. “Yes. You learning lots of good lessons for future omega. Maybe Marner appreciate this someday, _da?_ ”

At the sound of Marner’s name, Auston’s hips gave a stutter, and Sid let out a startled sound at the unexpected assault on his prostate.

“Now help Sid little more,” Geno continued ruthlessly, pushing at the back of Auston’s head until his mouth hovered above one of Sid’s nipples. “Omegas like, most of them. Start with licks, then suck.”

Obediently, Auston lapped at Sidney’s nipple with the flat of his tongue. “Yes, that’s it, like that—” Sidney broke off his coaching and shouted, and practically bucked into the air. Auston let out a moan and continued for a few seconds, before he latched onto Sid’s nipple and sucked. Sid writhed, and let out continuous moans. His careful control was practically gone. “Geno, Geno,” he begged breathlessly. “Please.”

“You want to come, Sid?” Geno asked, stroking the side of his face gently. “You can if you want, but I still fuck you, remember? Don’t you want to come around me?”

Sidney moaned incoherently, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t in heat so his chances of coming more than once were low—but god, he didn’t think he could last.

Just then, Auston let out a little sob and Sid felt the growing pressure that meant that his knot was expanding. Auston let out little “ _ah, ah, ah—”_ ’s, head bowed into Sidney’s chest and shaking against Sid as his knot tied them together.

“Good job,” Geno told him, stroking his back. “Held out long time for first omega.”

“Holy fuck,” Auston gasped. “That was—holy shit.”

Sid wanted to be encouraging for the rookie’s first time, but he didn’t really have the ability to speak right now. He let out a whining noise inadvertently, and wiggled around the thick knot spearing him open. Auston choked. Geno chuckled. “Yes, yes, Sid, we not forget. Have to wait, though, okay? Just enjoy full for now.”

Sid moaned in mingled pleasure and despair. His head fell back as Geno plucked at his nipple with his fingers. Sid wasn’t leaking much slick, because he wasn’t in heat, but he still felt _soaked_ inside with Auston’s come.

“Sid, Sid,” Auston said urgently, and Sid somehow managed to find the strength to tilt his head forward and pry open his eyes.

“Nghh?” he managed.

“Is it okay if I—?” Instead of finishing, Auston swiveled his hips, grinding the knot inside Sidney. Sid jumped, as if shocked by electricity.

“Ah!”

“Good,” Geno told Auston approvingly. “Is good for rookies to have initiative. Try again, Sid like.”

Sidney was practically shouting now; every time that Austin ground his knot in a dirty little circle inside Sid, he felt it against his prostrate. Sid seriously couldn’t take it, he was going to come—

Auston’s knot deflated at exactly the wrong moment. Sid let out a moan and kicked his heels against Auston’s side in frustration as Auston pulled out, leaking come all over the sheets and the inside of Sidney’s thighs.

Geno shushed him. “Shh, Sid, is okay. You get what you need soon.” Geno gently pushed Auston over to the side of the bed, and took his place between Sidney’s spread legs. Auston was breathing hard, but was still paying attention as he watched attentively.

“I show you how is done,” Geno said, with the cocky smirk that Sid hated how much he loved.

“Any time, now,” Sid ground out, panting.

“Shhh, Sid,” Geno told him. “I know you’re impatient. Don’t worry, you get what you need.”

Sid opened his mouth on a retort, but instead what came out was just a long “ahhhhh” of pleasure. Auston was a big kid, but Geno—Geno had the biggest dick of any alpha Sid had ever seen. The slow, hot slide of Geno’s dick entering him felt as delicious as sinking into a hot tub.

Geno paused when he was all of the way in Sid, then drew back and thrust up into him, not slow like Auston, but perfectly vicious. Sidney choked on his breath and came on that first stroke. His come splatted all over himself, almost to his chin.

Geno stopped, eyes wide with surprise. “Wow, Sid. You really desperate, _da?”_

“Shut up,” Sid said. He couldn’t must up much indignation, though; he felt too good. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of an orgasm and Geno’s dick still inside him.

“Are you going to stop, now?” Auston asked tentatively.

“Most omegas, yes,” Geno said. “But Sid likes. He likes dick so much even when just came, he likes. Likes when he’s asleep, likes when he’s surprised. Always want to be full.”

Sidney felt like protesting, but he felt too good. Besides—Geno wasn’t exactly wrong. He did like it all those times, and he did like it when he was still oversensitive from coming.

Geno ground in again, and Sid trembled. Geno fucked Sid at a hard and fast pace, and Sid was too overwhelmed to be able to meet him in the thrusts. He just lay there and took it. He was so overstimulated that it hurt, but it felt good at the same time. A touch on his cheek startled him, and he opened his eyes to see Auston swiping at what must be a tear.

“You okay, man?” Auston asked, brown eyes filled with concern.

Sidney opened his mouth to reassure him, but it just stayed open in a silent “o” as Geno fucked in. He shook helplessly.

Geno let out little grunts with every slam of his hips. Sidney grasped Auston’s hand in one of his own, and with the other gripped the back of Geno’s neck fiercely, and trembled. His head lolled back in pleasure.

“You watching?” Geno asked Auston, still fucking Sid roughly.

“Umm.” Auston had a dazed look on his face, staring down at where Geno’s hips met with Sid with every thrust. Auston was hard again. The joys of being a teenager. “What?” Auston asked.

“Pay attention, rookie,” Geno grunted. “This for teaching you, yes?”

“Oh.” Auston shook himself. “Um, yeah, right. I’m watching.”

“Good.” Geno practically purred. “Sid, you have something to say? Captain advice to rookie?”

Sid opened his mouth to say something, but just let out a moan of pleasure. He was barely hanging on to reality. He felt a trail of drool slide down from the corner of his gasping, open mouth towards the pillow, but didn’t want to spare a hand to wipe it away. He felt the gentle touch of Auston’s thick finger on his face as, apparently, he took care of it with his free hand.

“Always—” Sid gathered himself and managed, “Always pay attention to your omega. Give him— _ah,_ _Geno!_ —what he—he needs.”

“Yes, good,” Geno approved. “Like Sid, yes? Sid needs lots of alpha knots all the time. I give, even if sometimes need other alphas help. See?” Geno _pulled out_ , and Sidney couldn’t help the little wail of loss that he let out. Geno shushed him. “Shh, Sid, just little bit.”

Geno grabbed his hips and rotated him so he was lying sideways across the bed.  Sid’s head hung down over the edge, and his legs off the other. Sid shivered; Geno was probably one of the few guys in the world who could manhandle him, and he definitely didn’t mind. “Geno?” Sidney asked fuzzily.

“It’s okay, Sid.” Geno stroked one hand comfortingly along the cut of Sid’s hip. “You still need more, yes? And look at Matthews. He hard again. Should help him out, _da?”_

With effort, Sidney lifted his head up to see Matthews’ hard dick and red, sheepish face. “Mmm, okay,” Sid said. He dropped his head back down and opened his mouth wide.

“Jesus fuck,” Matthews said.

“Go ahead,” Geno told him. “Fuck his mouth.”

Auston scrambled off the bed to stand on the side by Sid’s head. “I’m just going to—yeah.” He cupped Sid’s head in one of his large hands so that his fingers rested on Sid’s jaw and his blunt thumb gently nudged at the seam of Sid’s lips.  Sidney could feel Geno taking his own place in between Sid’s legs on the other side of the bed, big hands stroking up and down his thighs, worshipful. Sidney sighed blissfully, and opened his mouth.

Auston slid in.

Sidney closed his eyes, only for them to jolt open when Geno pushed in as well.

Auston was warm and hot in Sid’s mouth. He began thrusting tentatively, not pushing in to Sid’s throat. He was big, though, and filled up Sid’s mouth nicely. Auston’s dick was a nice counterpoint to Geno’s firm, steady thrusts that were not mean but forceful, just like Sid liked.

Sidney couldn’t help but moan appreciatively. Auston choked and swore, stuttering forward and pushing into Sid’s throat seemingly on accident. Sid, surprised, choked and his throat fluttered around Auston’s cock. Auston pulled back rapidly.

“Sorry! Fuck, Sid, sorry.”

Sidney heaved in a deep breath. “It’s okay. Just surprised me,” he rasped. “Do it again. Try—try to keep it to a rhythm.” He moaned again, helplessly. Geno hadn’t stopped, and was hitting his prostate relentlessly.

Somehow, miraculously, Sid was getting hard again.

It _hurt._ Sid felt overwarm and dizzy, desperate and half-crazy with it. He wanted to come so bad. He didn’t have the strength to hold his head up, so he just hung limply from the end of the bed. When Auston took his mouth again, he just opened with a grateful moan.

Auston pushed in deep this time, so Sid could feel it in his throat, and kept doing it in a slow but steady rhythm. Figures that a kid who was so good at hockey would be athletically gifted in other ways.

Geno was close now, Sid could tell. His soothing croons to Sid had turned into breathless swearing and cut-off snarls of Russian. He had sped up, and every push in jolted Sid farther onto Auston’s cock spearing his throat.

Sid felt so intense, almost like he was floating. He let go of his fierce clutch on the sheets and just took it, body limp and eyes closed.

“I’m—Malkin, I’m about to—”

“Pull out,” Geno barked, and Auston obeyed, despite Sid’s moan of protest. He knotted almost instantly, and his hot come sprayed all over Sid’s face. Sid left his eyes closed and mouth open, and just took it.

Geno said something vicious-sounding in Russian and pulled out as well, and Sid felt come hit his stomach and hips and thighs, practically covering him.

He just lay there, trembling and close to whimpering.

“Shhh, shhh,” Geno told him tenderly. “I got you, baby. Matthews, go get towel.”

Sid heard the sound of footsteps quickly walking away.

“Geno—” he said desperately.  “Please, please, please—”

Geno manhandled Sid back the right way up on the bed and started licking up the come he had left on Sid’s thighs. Sid practically shouted at how good it felt, but still not close to his dick, where he really needed it.

_“Geno!”_

“I know, baby. You did so good.”

Geno’s mouth worked his way up Sidney’s inner thighs, licking up his streaks of come with warm, wet, licks of the tongue. By the time he made it to Sid’s balls, Sid was shaking so hard that he was worried he’d knee Geno in the face.

Geno took one of his balls into his mouth gently, almost delicately, and Sid shouted. Geno gave it a slow, gentle suck and then moved onto the next and gave it the same treatment. Sid was full-out sobbing now, nose running and tears running down the sides of his face and mingling with the come he was covered in.  

Geno finally, finally, took Sid into his mouth.

Sid let out one final sob and then, silent and open-mouthed, came. It speared through him like lightning, painful but exhilarating. Geno swallowed until there was none left, then leaned back up and met Sid’s eyes. He cupped Sid’s cheek in one giant hand and wiped away some tears softly.

“Okay?” he asked Sid. “Good?”

Sidney gave him a tremulous smile. “I love you.”

Geno’s eyes warmed even further, if that was possible. “Love you, too. Love you most.”

Sidney gave a weak laugh and wrapped one shaking hand around Geno’s wrist. “That was good. It’ll be a while before I can do something like that again, though.”

Geno raised one arch eyebrow. “Really? You sure?”

Sid blushed. “Well. We’ll see.  Where’s Auston, though? He okay?”

“Um. I’m here.”

Sidney looked up to the doorway, and Auston shuffled in sheepishly, dressed and holding a towel. He wasn’t really the blushing type, but he definitely looked a little red. “I was just giving you guys some, like, alone time.” He thrust the towel in their direction as soon as he got close to the bed.

Geno grabbed it, and started mopping up the mess of come and tears from Sid’s face.

Auston blushed even brighter red and averted his eyes.

Thankfully, Sidney managed to swallow his laugh. He cleared his throat and said, “So, hopefully we gave you some good lessons, eh? Do you think you’re ready to try them out on an omega of your own? Maybe Mar—”

“YEAH, okay,” Auston interrupted hastily. “Thanks.”

“Maybe, uh…maybe don’t break this kind of stuff out on an omega right away, though. Talk it out first, eh?”

Geno nodded hastily. “Yes. Do not do this to most omegas. Definitely not, very bad.”

Auston gave them a skeptical look. “Thanks for all the help, guys,” he said flatly.

Sid gave him a sheepish shrug. Geno looked completely unrepentant. He pulled Sid into his arms and cuddled them, laying them down at the top of the bed.

Matthews jerked his head towards the door. “Guess I better head out. Curfew, you know?”

“Bye,” Sid said. “Good game today.”

“Yes, goodbye,” Geno added.

After Auston left with a wave, Sid nuzzled his head into the crook of Geno’s neck and inhaled the scent of alpha, sweat, and sex happily.

“That was fun, eh?”

“Anytime with you perfect.” Geno kissed Sid on the head.

 _“Geno.”_ Sid blushed, despite himself. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
